clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1joshuarules
Welcome to my talk page! Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you if I can! __TOC__ Sorry! Dear 1joshuarules, I'm sorry I used me in my photo. I just copied the original photo and edited it. I didn't know it was yours. Sorry! Friend Heya!Thanks for posting a message.You asked about friend thing in my userpage.Well,Everybody is my friend even if you are not there! PS:Cool Template - RE:Friends hello 1joshuarules i saw your message and i would like to add you on my friends list (ON this wika) but my user page is locked so i cant edit my user page till i get like 300 more edits but as soon as the admins un-lock it i shall add you on it Your Friend ¬.¬ Thx Dude! Thx dude! Really excited to be in the play! Now adding u to my friend list on Wiki! XD Hunjo11 (Talk) Let's be Friends Let's be friends The Director of PSA (talk) 23:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC)The Director of PSA Thanks for the Info thanks for leting me know about the quiz thank you Pixel Penguin Done! Hey, 1joshuarules! I've finished your Pixel Penguin, only I had to compromise because I didn't know what your background was called. It's not that good, but I tried my best and I hope you like it! If you'd like me to make some changes, like a new background, I'd be happy to help. Btw, I know it's not too good. :( Waddles61220CP (talk) 20:52, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Pixel Penguin Done See the message above please. ^^^ Waddles61220CP (talk) 08:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) New PP Request I saw your message earlier, and yes, I will do you a new Pixel Penguin soon. Thanks for your message! Waddles61220CP (talk) 12:59, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Ho ho ho! Historicalcp/Phineas99 wishes you a Holly Christmas! User:Historicalcp Hey there joshy! I wish a Merry Joyful and splendid Christmas! Here is a special gift just for you! Enjoy it! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Director of EPF is not me Hey I am The Director of PSA not Director of EPF! --The Director of PSA (talk) 17:28, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Hello4098 RE:A Flag Request Hi Joshua, Here's your flag: *1joshuarules flag 001.gif Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sure I would like to be in the story! -Rhysw2002 Trio Hey there! About custom Hai! I'll look into it. Just tell me what you want! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' RE:RE:About custom Hai again! I'm sorry, but I can't do it in that pose. Anything else? I can choose a pose that'd work, if you want me to do that. ;) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 21:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' Your custom! Hope you like it! ^_^ 1joshuarules drawn custom.png|You like? Hope you are pleased with the result! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 22:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC)' Friend 1joshuarules, Please friend me on CP! I have sent you a request!! Will You? hi josh, will you finish your mission? Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Template Hi Joshua, Cool template! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Your wiki sign was so good! It should have won. Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 06:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Epf Meet me on chat --Benjaminddd8 "Isn't HipHop cool?" 06:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Dude. You know, I coulda helped you with your stunt that you failed on the first try... LOL -Protobot 2.0 a.k.a Maccy1949 on club penguin Backgrounds Hi Joshua, I saw the backgrounds you made with your penguin. Nice work!!! Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) User Page Help Request 1joshuarules plz help i wanna create a profile page like yours but im new to wikis so its extremlt hard. thnx. potatoes Hey is this you? --I thought I saw you on CP --~Locy8! (talk) 20:53, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Is this you? I took the pic because I was gonna make a pic, but I didn't meet her. I actually did meet her during the jam, so I got board and went away. Yay now I can use this template Thanks! Thanks for the custom puffle! It's EPIC! --Clubpenguinfan101 (talk) 00:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Clubpenguinfan101 Can You - Can you do "Me with Klumpsfunny1"? Think you can meet me at Server: Big Foot? Yeah you would. --Klumpsvideos6man RE: Why? Hi Joshua. Aunt Arctic only mentioned the puffles once in the newspaper so we don't really don't know much information about them. So we don't really have enough to make the article knowledgeable or anything like that. Maybe one day if we find out more about them we can recreate them. -- S h u r o w 01:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Icons Hi, I've just noticed you've added icons next to your favourtie items. Did you get the idea from Shurow? 17:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Quote How did you think up your 'Go figure' quote because I need one!! 17:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Infobox on user page and template Hi 1joshuarules, I noticed you met Daffodaily5. You added the image to your user page but didn't update your userbox. You should also add to your templates page to show you've met her. St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day 1joshuarules! Enjoy your gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 02:10, March 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Logo Removal Hi Joshua, Thank you for your message, i removed Iraamish's 5th logo. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:26, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Logo Your logo is probably gonna win. it already has like 15 votes or something. It should win. --benjaminddd8 [[User talk:Benjaminddd8|'Talk']] 14:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC)